british_game_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Run the Risk
Run the Risk was a children's game show similar to Double Dare. Gameplay In the first few series, there was an opening stunt worth 10 points, followed by three rounds of three questions each, though each team was limited to one correct answer. In Round 1, the first question was worth 10 points; the second, 20; and the third, 30. All question values increased by 10 with each new round. At the end of each question round, the team that had answered the highest-valued question correctly was given a choice to either "run the risk" by taking part in a timed stunt, or to force another team to "run the risk." If the team "ran the risk," and completed the conditions of the stunt within the allotted time, the team would receive as many points as the highest-valued question in the round (i.e., 30, 40, or 50), plus a 20-point bonus for "running the risk" themselves. If the team failed, the other two teams would each receive half of the points (but none of the bonus). Should the team nominate another team, then there were no bonus points available, and the points go to the team "running the risk" (if successful), or the nominating team (if unsuccessful). One final question round was played with no stunt, with 40, 50, and 60 points available on each question (still only one question to a team, however). After that, the teams faced the "Final Risk," an obstacle course. In the first series, this consisted of a fairly simple task. One member from each team was placed inside a large fancy dress costume. The member from the team in the lead was placed directly at the start line, while the other two teams were placed further back based on how far they were trailing the lead team. As well as the obstacles of the course, the players also had things thrown at them by the rest of the team members. The first player to complete the course, sit on their respective pyramid, and step on the buzzers (the same method of signalling as in the question rounds) and be joined by their teammates won the grand prize. Of the other two teams, the team with more points received a second-place prize, and the team with fewer points received a third-place prize. In the second series, the final risk became more elaborate. During the obstacle course, the players in fancy dress would have to pick up a block, and press a button. Once they'd done this, it released their two teammates who would had to optain the other two blocks. One of these required climbing up an inflatable cone, on a revolving part of the stage and surrounded by moats of gunge, and the other was hidden in the gunge itself. The first team to acquire all three blocks and place them together would be the winner. In later series the teams were reduced from three per team to two, and the format of the "Final Risk" also changed. Whilst the obstacle course was maintained, at the end of it, the team member in fancy dress would hand over to their teammate in normal uniform, and they would have to climb up a large inflatable slide next to the moat of gunge, whilst gunge was dropped on them from above. On reaching the top of the slide, they would raise a flag (signalling victory) then slide back down in to the moat of gunge at the bottom. At first contestants wore uniforms consisting of grey T-shirts with the "Run the Risk" logo on the back, in either red, yellow or blue depending on what team they were in, and blue shorts. In later series' the T-shirts were changed from being grey to predominantly in their team colour, again with blue or black shorts. Category:Kid shows Category:Stunts & Dares Category:BBC Shows Category:1992 premieres Category:1996 endings